


“单向”暗恋（15）

by Ashley999



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley999/pseuds/Ashley999
Summary: [预警]双性基/生子/双向暗恋/双向吃醋/误会/一夜情现代养兄弟AU，前期微虐，HE反应迟钝“直男”我喜欢你但是我就是不说 锤 × 弯成曲别针胡思乱想小可怜 我喜欢你但是我就是不说 基双方都以为自己陷入“单向暗恋”※【本章开车预警】：厨房play/ dirty talk / 后入 / 脐橙 / 产乳提及





	“单向”暗恋（15）

之后发生的事都变得脱离轨道了，Loki的小计划又落了空，不仅没有预料之中被吓得抱团乱窜的Thor，还让他三魂吓跑了七魄。

电影的后半段究竟放了些什么，女主角和她的朋友们究竟有没有死里逃生，如果你问问Thor和Loki，他们一定是两脸茫然。在那段时间里，Loki被压在沙发上，柔嫩的嘴唇被不厌其烦的亲吻，先是嘴唇之间的碰触，再是舌尖的舔舐，最后是唇齿的缠绵，像是湖面上交颈的天鹅，彼此纠缠，仿佛堵上了肺部的最后一口空气。

渗人的背景音乐也成了甜腻的催化剂，偶尔跑进耳蜗的几缕尖叫使得Loki又往Thor的怀里拱了拱。屏幕恢复成漆黑一片，只剩下走廊的昏黄光线，Thor终止了亲吻，睁开眼就那么看着身下的男人，翡翠色的瞳孔润泽一片，亮晶晶的折射出他的模样，红艳的嘴唇被吻得微微肿起，湿漉漉的像是他最爱吃的布丁。复而低下头，额头碰上额头，呼出一口热气，气息交缠，他们就像密不可分的双生树，谁也分不开他们。

保持着四肢并挂的姿势把Loki抱进了卧室，放到柔软的床褥里，刚要分开，又被拽着领口往下扯，“不准你走。”

Thor失笑，莫名感恩起选择恐怖电影的主意，Loki很少这么放纵自己的黏着他。就着方才的姿势给他换好了睡衣，最后不忘在肚子上落下一个吻，算是和小家伙约好的互动了。

抬起头的时候Loki紧闭着双眼，可耳廓那儿红呼呼的，泛着躁动的热气，眼皮轻微的颤动，暴露着他现在的心思，于是他又给了他一个吻，落在同样是红呼呼的耳垂上，“晚安。”

 

这个黑夜显得格外漫长，可不论是多么漫长的夜晚，总有白昼来临的时刻。清晨的光束洒向柔软床榻，Thor从梦中醒来，没有熟悉的枕在胸口的黑色脑袋，他伸手往身侧一捞，除了已经微凉的被褥便什么都没有了，用力过猛导致他一个侧身栽倒了被子里，脸着地的那种。丢脸的锤了锤床，他麻溜的从这个极其容易虚度光阴的鬼地方爬了起来。

卧室的侧手边就是厨房，辅一拉开房门，睡眼惺忪的Thor先生便看到了如此香艳的画面。

及臀的松垮衬衣堪堪遮掩挺翘的臀肉，白皙雪缎的双腿裸露在空气中，黑色的围裙在颈后束了个蝴蝶结，袖子被挽起露出了一截手腕，那儿正来回晃动，气泡手里的奶油。

他看了一小会，全身的血液一股脑儿的往下身涌去，那儿似乎好像又开始起反应了，打破尴尬的清了清嗓子，“早上好，Loki你在做什么呢？怎么不多睡一会。”

男人听到了身后的动静，转过身来，“早上好，睡不着了，昨天出门的时候向Darcy太太讨教了点做早餐的经验，打算试试。”

Thor惊讶的看着那儿，似懂非懂的点了点头。Loki听到拖鞋踢踢踏踏走路的声音由大及小，卫生间发出了些窸窸窣窣的动静，好整以暇的回身继续转动搅棒。

还没弄上一会，后背贴上了一个温暖的躯体，身体后倾，被捞进了男人的怀里，他猝不及防的发出惊呼，手臂由后环住他的脖颈，“宝贝，我饿了。”

“还……还得等一会。”出口成章的银舌头罕见的磕磕绊绊的了起来。

身后的男人很快就不老实起来，贴在耳侧的呼吸开始灼热，落在耳廓后头的那一小块皮肤，Loki被弄得有些痒，笑着用后肘往后戳了戳，示意他不要动手动脚。可这点威慑看起来毫无用处，亲吻顺势向下，来到白嫩纤长的脖颈，做爱的时候那儿总是高高扬起，像是振翅欲飞的天鹅，高贵圣洁，只被他一个人弄脏。细密的亲吻像春天如丝如线的雨滴，淅淅沥沥的触碰到因为敏感而起了些鸡皮疙瘩的皮肤，然后是颈窝，向下凹陷的弧度干脆利落，辗转留恋，粉色的吻痕缀在上面，像是初放的樱花。

“该死的！别再亲了！你是精虫上脑还是怎么的？！”Loki被吻得忍无可忍，手里的搅棒几次要掉到地上，腰身也开始发软发颤。

“你做你的，我做我的，这有什么问题吗？”轻吻并没有因此停下，嘟嘟囔囔的声音引得嘴边的皮肤也颤动起来。

本来就足够大的领口被用力撑开，发出了纽扣崩落的声音，又随着万有引力往下滑，掉落在腰身附近，作祟的大手移动到胸前，没了布料的遮蔽，仅仅隔着一层围裙的布料，才揉捏了两下，胸口的两点便凸了起来，在那儿撑起了弧度。手掌顺着围裙的边缘向内滑动，长时间的做爱早已让他熟悉了Loki身上每一个敏感点，精准的捉住了肿起的奶头，粗暴的扯动起来。Loki浑身脱力，软软的向后靠在男人的肩膀，纵容着对他的肆意妄为，眼睛微微眯起，大概也已经轮沉在情爱的漩涡。

 

颈后的蝴蝶结被扯开，肩带松垮的往下掉，上半条围裙的面料因为失去束缚落到身上，贴着腹部以下。红肿的奶头接触到空气，战栗的颗粒很快眷顾，手臂从腋下钻过，不复温柔的情人，而是粗暴的肆意揉搓，因孕期鼓胀的胸口被大力的推挤到一起，敏感的奶头互相磨蹭，尖端的颗粒被撞得东倒西歪。

握在手心的搅棒因脱力而掉落在一边，溅起的奶油星星点点的砸在桌面，不等Loki抗议，撑起了一个鼓包的阴茎在臀缝来回的摩擦，还没一会，娇嫩的臀肉就开始泛出情欲的红晕，大手一个用力，堪堪挂在腹部的衬衣被尽数扯落，白皙的躯体搂在衣着完整的男人怀里。手指戳进Loki微张的嘴里，夹杂着津液不停的搅动，发出黏糊糊的声音，接着被小舌头卷住，仔仔细细的舔舐起来。

另一只作祟的手掌来到腿心，分开夹紧的双腿，恶意的在外阴处打着圈，指尖拨弄着两瓣唇肉，敏感的内壁因为玩弄而沁出淫水，打湿了干燥的指腹，又来到前头，划开紧闭的阴唇精准的捉住勃起的阴蒂，那儿简直是宝物，轻轻的碰触，唇齿的吮吸，都能把Loki送上极致的高潮，浑身的无力的陷入高潮带来的痉挛，抽搐般的抖动，收缩的穴口，让他看起来软成一滩水。

隆起的腹部被小心的放在桌缘，开合的甬道发出无声的邀请，被粗长的阴茎猛的贯穿，紧合的媚肉被撑开到极致，被淫水浸泡得湿软的内壁软绵滚烫，争先恐后的吸附在茎身上。

“好涨……”

“轻一点……”

臀部向后翘起，双手虚浮的撑在桌面，鼓起的腹部因为抽插的动作上下晃动，情欲带来的快感冲刷得他眼角泛出红晕，映衬翠绿的双眼，妖冶异常，呻吟声断断续续，宛如一剂高效的春药，逼得身后的动作更加粗暴起来。

随着剧烈的痉挛，大股黏稠的液体被灌进穴口，和桌上刚打起来的奶油一样，洁白纯净。

性爱并没有因此停止，Thor扯过一边的椅子，自己坐在上面，拉过被高潮弄得无法回神的男人，让他跨骑在自己身上，双手捧着鼓胀的腹部，白嫩的双腿夹着自己的。

“我饿了。”

“用你自己喂饱我吧。”

Thor抚过双眼放空的男人的面颊，说道。

“呸，你这个精虫上脑的东西。”Loki气急败坏。

“不要否认，我亲爱的弟弟，你享受极了。”

“闭嘴，再说话我撕烂你的嘴。”

沾满淫水的阴茎在翕张的穴口徘徊，内壁的痉挛隔着些距离也能被清晰的感受到。

“快点……快点给我。”难耐的求饶。

“你急什么，都是你的。”头部借着淫水的润滑，向后挪移了一些，手指捞了些铁质餐具内白浊的奶油，指腹轻揉闭合的后穴，接着黏腻的润滑，在刚散开裂口的时候便往里戳刺，揉握着臀肉往里尽根没入。

“你这个……你这个混蛋。”

臀肉被轻轻拍了一掌，“自己动给我看。”

难耐的呜咽从喉腔传出，双手向后撑在桌缘，泪眼婆娑的看着他，身体轻微的上下起伏，抬起了一点点，又脱力般的往下掉，被死死的钉在茎身上，苦痛掺杂欢愉的吐出发情期的猫的呻吟。

恶劣的男人并不就此罢休，手指又沾了些，甜滑的半固体被涂抹在艳红的奶头上，被舌尖一碰就化成蜿蜒的液体，顺着奶孔往下流。

“宝贝，你看起来就像出奶了。”

“你再敢说一句试试……啊……”

高挺的奶尖被吃进滚烫的口中，发出吮吸的啧啧声，液化的奶油被舌尖刮进嘴里，“奶水尝起来真甜。”

可挺翘的另一只无论如何也得不到触碰，难耐的欲望逼得Loki流出生理性眼泪，无力的身体也无法支撑他起伏的动作，又急又气，眼泪不可控制的越流越多，“老公……求求你……”

撑开后穴的阴茎大开大合的操弄起来，全数抽出，带出些淫荡的媚肉，又尽数插入，顶得他不住的抖动。

“另一只也想被吸……好痒”他淫荡的挺起胸脯，把肿得发疼的奶尖送到男人的嘴边，祈求粗暴的玩弄和吮吸。

被舌尖卷着吸入口中，仿佛真要吸出奶水般的用力嘬弄，哺乳般的姿势让他的神经陷入恍惚，后穴的敏感点被粗暴的顶撞，生理性的泪水滴滴点点的往下掉，砸到胸口，又被吃进嘴里。

不知道高潮了多少次，前面的阴茎几乎射不出什么东西，只能可怜兮兮的吐出黏液，前穴和后穴被灌满的精液，浑身上下都沾着黏糊的液体，他被操开了，嗓子到最后几乎发不出什么声音，桌子上狼藉一片，好不容易准备的早餐又落了空。

他们从厨房一路做到了卧室，在日上三竿的时候又滚回了床里，在这个极其容易虚度光阴的鬼地方相拥着沉沉睡去。

 

TBC


End file.
